


Mistletoe Kisses

by KatjaWilde



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: It's a tradition to kiss someone when they stand underneath the mistletoe. It's just a harmless tradition right? It doesn't have to mean anything.Roxanne kisses Megamind when he's standing underneath the mistletoe.





	1. Beneath the Mistletoe

It was the first week of December and Roxanne ran around one of the tables in the office. She was trying to get away from Megamind. Usually the blue alien sent Minion after her, but not today.  
“Just stand still, Ms. Ritchi,” he said. “It’ll be so much easier.”  
“Well, you could have surprised me,” she smirked.  
The frown on his big forehead told her she definitely found it more amusing than him that he knocked over a plastic Santa when he tried to sneak up on her. She had hurried out of her chair and now they had a couple of tables in between them.  
Roxanne eyed the door and considered the probability that she could reach it in time. Megamind was fit but so was Roxanne and today she actually wore flats. She could probably outrun him.  
Megamind surprised her when he suddenly jumped upon of the tables. She gave a little shriek and he smirked. She backed away from him, towards the doors. She was almost there when he jumped down from the tables in a dramatic flourish and hit his head on the mistletoe hanging in the middle of the room.  
“Why do you humans put plants everywhere?” he complained some of it fell on top of his head.  
An idea dawned upon Roxanne. A very bad idea. But before she had time to talk herself out of it she was walking towards a confused Megamind.  
She put her hand on his cheek, the other on the hand holding the knockout spray. She looked into his confused green eyes before she closed her own. She leaned forward.  
And then she kissed him.  
It was nothing more than a quick peck on the lips, lips barely touching.  
Roxanne stepped back before she could make it into more than that. It horrified her how much she liked the feel of his lips against hers, how much of an effort it took to not turn that quick kiss into something more.  
Megamind just stood there, baffled.  
After several seconds of silence he finally spoke.  
“Wh-?”  
Roxanne pointed at the mistletoe over his head. She suddenly found herself blushing but thankfully he was looking up at the ceiling.  
“Mistletoe,” she said simply  
He looked down at her, eyes confused.  
“It’s a tradition,” she said with a shrug.  
“A tradition, yes. I knew that,” said Megamind, not convincing at all.  
Roxanne just rolled her eyes. That seemed to snap him out of his confusion.  
In the next instant a whizz of knock out spray hit her square in her face. Roxanne was surprised of the sudden attack but she was even more surprised when she woke up, sitting in a chair in the office. Megamind was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Visiting Lady Scott

Roxanne was sitting at the kitchen table helping Lady Scott wrapping presents to the children at the orphanage. The older woman insisted on doing it herself, with the help of her precious’ son’s girlfriend. Neither Roxanne nor Wayne had the heart to tell the woman that they were actually just friends, so the last couple of years Roxanne had been happy to help with the wrapping. It was nice, since she liked wrapping presents but didn’t have that many friends or that big a family to buy presents for.  
The radio was on playing some jolly Holiday tunes and chatting, so neither heard when Megamind opened the kitchen door slightly to make his plans. Neither woman saw the smile on his face either as he came up with a plan.  
“So dear,” Lady Scott said to Roxanne: “What’s new in your life?”   
The question didn’t surprise Roxanne. In all the years the two women had known each other it would come eventually. What did surprise Roxanne was that her mind instantly leaped to the kiss she had given Megamind under the mistletoe. She blushed slightly at the thought.  
If she had to be honest it was far from the first time she had been thinking about it. And each time she tried to shake the feeling of regret the thought of the kiss brought with it. It was not that she regretted kissing him. Far from it. It was regret that it had been so short a kiss. She wished that the kiss had been more than what it had been. More than just a peck on the lips and that it had meant more.   
She sighed.   
It did mean more to her, but she wasn’t quite ready to admit it yet.  
Lady Scott noticed the sigh escaping Roxanne’s lips and raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
“Something wrong, dear?”  
“No, not at all,” Roxanne said hurriedly. “I think I just need to get some more wrapping paper. I don’t think all the dolls should be wrapped in the same kind of paper. It makes it kind of obvious as to what is in them.”  
“What a sweet idea. There’s some more wrapping paper in my office. Oh, and could you take some more bows as well? We’re running out.”  
Roxanne just nodded as she made her way out of the kitchen and into the hall.  
The hall where Megamind stood waiting for her.  
“Megamind,” she hissed. “I don’t have time for this today.”  
“Evil,” he started loudly but lowered his voice at the glare Roxanne sent his way, “waits for no one Ms. Ritchi.”  
She walked towards him to tell him exactly what she thought of that and was surprised to see him back slightly away from her while glancing at the ceiling.  
Was he afraid she was going to kiss him again? The thought hurt more than she ever would have thought. Before she had time to contemplate what she was about to say, she blurted out:  
“Why are you running from me like that?”   
He stopped and stared at her. Then he came with a smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“I am not running from you Ms. Ritchi.”  
“Well, you’re backing away and you keep looking at the ceiling. What are you afraid of?”   
He blushed slightly but quickly gained his composure. For a minute Roxanne was convinced he wouldn’t answer.  
“I am simply making sure that you will not have to do something you don’t want to even though tradition dictates it. I know how much you value most of this season’s traditions.”  
Before Roxanne could say anything, not that she knew what she would say, the spray was hitting her in the face.

The plan went like they always do and so did the fight. Megamind lost yet again.


	3. Christmas in the office

A couple of days before Christmas the News station held their annual Christmas party at one of the local hotels. Roxanne was wearing her favorite red dress and sipping eggnog while politely nodding along to the conversation she was listening to.  
That’s when she saw something emerald green out of the corner of her eye. By the door stood a short, slender man. He was average looking with black ruffled hair and wearing a black pair of jeans along with a light blue dress shirt. Around his neck was a Christmas inspired tie in greens and red. But what captured Roxanne’s attention was the unnatural emerald green of his eyes. Roxanne would recognize those eyes anywhere.  
“Excuse me,” she said to the people surrounding her and headed straight for the man. His expression was a bit alarmed for a moment but that soon gave way to mild curiosity.  
“Ah, Ms. Ritchi,” he said and smiled. “Nice to finally meet you.”   
Roxanne didn’t bother answering him but took his hand and almost dragged the surprised man out of the room and into the hall.  
“Megamind,” she hissed. “What are you doing here?”  
The green eyes went wide for a moment before his face settled in a look of confusion.  
“I have no idea, what you are talking about Ms. Ritchi,” he replied, shrugging one of his shoulders.  
“I know it’s you Megamind, I have no idea how, but I know it’s you.”  
“You got me,” the villain smirked. “It’s a disguise generator.”  
“Could you turn it off?” Roxanne asked. She felt a little uneasy talking to him while he was not looking like himself.   
“So you can call the guards? I think not Ms. Ritchi.”  
“No, because it’s creeping me out talking to you while you don’t look like you. Besides,” she added with a smirk, “you’re standing under the mistletoe again and it would be weird kissing you while you look like someone else.”  
Megamind looked up and saw that he was indeed standing under the mistletoe. Before Roxanne had time to react he had stepped a couple of steps backwards so he no longer stood under the plant.  
“Ha,” he said pointing at her with one finger. “Now you don’t have to kiss me.”  
Roxanne bit her lip, considering her options. She was surprised at how much she wanted to kiss him again and how much it hurt that apparently he didn’t want her two. Taking a deep breath in she decided to do something she most likely would regret later.   
She took a step forward so that she was now standing under the mistletoe. Megamind looked at her puzzled.  
“Well,” she said in a false lightly tone, “now you have to kiss me. But without the disguise.”  
Megamind just stared at her, fiddling with his watch. Roxanne guessed that that must be the disguise generator since she couldn’t remember seeing it before. But the disguise stayed on.  
Roxanne sagged a bit. Megamind cleared his throat.  
“You must clearly have been drinking more than usual Ms. Ritchi,” he said in a lightly, an edge to his voice Roxanne couldn’t quite identify.  
She looked at him sharply.  
“Are you implying that I’m drunk?”   
He didn’t look at her. Quietly he replied:  
“Well, I can see no other explanation as to why you would want me to kiss you. And while looking like myself.” He snorted.  
Roxanne didn’t know what to say for a moment. But perhaps now was not a time for words, the reporter thought.  
And before she could think about it any further she stepped towards him and took his hand with the watch.  
She briefly wondered what would happen if she pressed a wrong button but Megamind’s hand on hers stopped her from pressing one. With a sigh he let go of her hand again and twisted the dial. A moment after Megamind’s own self appeared.   
Roxanne looked up at him, his face betraying no emotion and without hesitation she put her hand around his neck, pulled him in and kissed him.  
The second their lips touch it felt like electricity was running through their veins. She let go of his hand to let her hand rest upon his chest and Megamind let his hand slip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Roxanne was pleasantly surprised when Megamind deepened the kiss and felt lost to the world surrounding them. But that didn’t last.  
Suddenly Megamind’s head jerked away and Roxanne stumbled forward following his back stepping motion.  
“I… Sorry,” Megamind stammered before turning to leave, but Roxanne grabbed his hand.  
“Wait,” she breathed, still catching her breath after the kiss. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”  
Megamind’s eyes went wide.  
“Why?”  
“Well, I was the one who kissed you and I’m sorry I did since you didn’t want it.” Roxanne was blushing. She had been so stupid. Why did she kiss him like that when it had been obvious that he had tried to avoid it?  
“Didn’t want it?” Megamind looked utterly confused and a bit lost.  
“Of course I wanted you to kiss me, but how could you want anything like me near you?”  
“So,” Roxanne took a small step closer to him, hoping, “why did you try to avoid me kissing you?”  
“Because look at me,” he said, warning in his voice. “Just look at me, Roxanne.”  
Roxanne’s heart fluttered in her chest at hearing him saying her first name like that. It had never sounded more beautiful.  
“I did,” she said. “And I think I might be in love with you.”  
She hadn’t meant to say the words so soon but as soon as they were out of her mouth she knew that they were true. She was indeed in love with this blue alien standing before her, wide eyed at her reveal and looking like somebody who had just been given everything they ever wanted. But part of him looked like he believed it too good to be true.   
But before he had a chance to speak Roxanne stepped close to him once again to kiss him. But he stopped her just before their lips met.   
Roxanne’s confused blue eyes met his emerald green ones. The look he gave her was determined but his touch gentle as he stroke her cheek.  
“I know I’m in love with you, Roxanne,” he said.  
And then he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy about the end. But I simple cannot come up with a different ending. What do you think? Do you think it's too sudden? That Megamind is a bit OOC?   
> Let me know what you think.  
> And Merry Christmas:) Hope this helps to lift your Holiday spirits:)


End file.
